User talk:RoyboyX/Archive 3
AIM Do you have an AIM SN that I could contact you at? Mine's on my page if you aren't a fan of leaving yours around or something. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:10, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Calm down "WTF WAS THAT FOR?" Calm down, you are overreacting a little. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Also, you forgot to block the user again. Remember to block the user by clicking block user on the side bar. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:43, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Aye, it's just a vandal. Think of it as, "They don't know any better, but still have to be punished." And yeah, what he said... ;P [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 16:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I don't think I'll ever be good at this blocking thing, so I'll just leave it to you guys. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 17:12, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :You're not going to get good at anything by giving it up. :P ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:17, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::True, but I failed blocking twice. First Lucas96 and now Pirate Commander. I'm also starting to think blocking the latter wasn't necessary, just a warning. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:18, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I like to consider myself the Warden of Disciplinary Action for Wikitroid. Heh, self acclaimed title I guess. :) [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:51, February 14, 2010 (UTC) |-) Right. We should work together and resurrect him. Then, we go and kill the Devil himself. I'll take the pick axe, you take the shotgun. Oh yes, I must add that to my To-Do List.--[[User:Captain Silver|'''''Captain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 07:10, February 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: IRC Well you should really get you an IRC client then. What browser are you using? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow, I know nothing about Yahoo... I hate Yahoo... Just go search for an IRC client to download, that's compatible with Yahoo. I use Firefox so I've got ChatZilla. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 20:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Could I talk to both of you on AIM? You can reach me at "MagicSeaGaurdian". 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:25, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, haven't used AIM in forever. Give me a second or two to find what I did with it. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I don't have AOL. I just got Pidgon or however it's spelled, so I'll try to contact PH again. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 20:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, and I can't find my messenger. Probably deleted. It would have to updated like hell if I did though, so, yeah. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :You don't need to have AOL or AIM to use AIM, as you can use AIM Express through a browser at aim.com. RBX, it's cool. Hopefully PH can relay the info to you. I'm afraid its a matter that can't be exactly discussed here. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::CB, can you get on IRC? [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 20:40, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like the old IRC links were going through Special:Outbound. Something managed to break both of them (perhaps a new version of MediaWiki?), and the page had to be purged. Also, the rest of the outbound links are failing as well. As with the IRC page, purges will get rid of them, but the site will do it itself given enough time. Other than that, the links should work fine, RBX. 'RA 1''' 23:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, it should be working now, so you need to get on IRC. It's important. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Motherf***er, I still can't get on. It doesn't load. Ugh... --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 00:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well I actually put a fix to it. So it should be a problem as of right now. I'll need to talk the FL4 anyway. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Do you think this is true? Mother Brain's boss fight theme is one of the two most remixed song in the metroid franchise, it has lead to the creation of the Parasite queen, which lead to Amorbis and Artic/ Magma Spawn. Amorbis' Theme lead to Chykka Larvae which lead to Chykka Imago and Gandrayda. Chykka then lead to Quadraxis. Mother Brain's theme also lead to the Steamlord and the Aurora Unit 313's theme... total count 7 correct and 2 possible... making the theme to have 9 remixes... do you disagree? (Metroid101 00:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC)) Uh... sure, I guess... --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 00:45, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Strategy guide translation Ah, I'm afraid that's out of my range of knowledge. I can pick out words occasionally and understand some of the sentence structure, but little else. Sorry, but that's all half a year of college so far can get me...Infinity's End on the MDB may be able to help, if he feels up to it. Just don't expect him to jump right on it. Zeruel21 06:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. Just seeing. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:02, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Beta Fusion I worked on the still you provided of the video today, and I noticed that the "X" are not actually simple recolors of te SM Boyon. They are just a tiny bit more complicated. If you want the best quality I'm able to provide, I'd need a still of all 5 frames the "X" animation presumably has. But if you insist to keep it simple I could also just recolor the Boyon. Otherwise, this is working out very well. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 20:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :So, you're saying that they aren't just really simple recolors of the Boyon, they're slightly edited? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, that is the case. The edits are slight by all means, but edits nonetheless. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 20:45, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I see. I'll try to get screen captures for the rest of the frames, but I need to find a screen capture tool first ;) then I can take pics of other things too. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Edit: Turns out I already have a screen capture tool: the print screen button on my keyboard ;) Sorry that the pics aren't very good quality, so I guess you can just recolor the Boyon if you feel like it, and remake the sprites, if you want ;). File:Beta_Fusion_12.png|Another frame of the Boyon X File:Beta_Fusion_13.png|Wavers in the background File:Beta_Fusion_14.png|Two more frames I think... File:Beta_Fusion_15.png|The Spazer? Don't worry about the door, I'll do that File:Beta_Fusion_16.png|Unknown location, Sector 7? File:Beta_Fusion_17.png|Weird, glowing objects in the dark areas File:Beta_Fusion_18.png|Old Elevator shaft File:Beta_Fusion_19.png|Same background, or not? File:Beta_Fusion_20.png|You could use the palette here for the other sprites Don't worry about the Geron Air System or the doors or ladders or health bar, I can rip them (with patience). I may also be able to due the Heart Monitor depending on how much I can accumulate. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, unfortunately, the "X" are just too blurry to be of any use... Unless you come up with another way to get screenshots, I'm propably going with the recoloring :D I'll see if I can do something with the rest of the images, but now I have go to get sleep. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 21:41, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. I'll work on some stuff right now. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:48, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Beta-X: http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/Boyon-Xframes.png Coloring is according to the first image you provided (in the later ones it was a lot brighter). I hope you like it! [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 15:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Those are excellent! --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 16:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yay! I tried the animation and it seemed to work well too... :Do you know if there are there any more of those higher quality images? Just thought that it is pretty difficult to rip the things from those you took. But it's not impossible, of course. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 17:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::There may not be, as I took those pictures from the IGN beta video with my screen capture. And the IGN video quality isn't that great. I took pictures of the Fusion Suit from octaneblue's (YouTube user) Fusion Suit playthrough of Prime but that wasn't very good either. But, if you look at Subchamber 5, which I recently added a pic to, the quality is excellent. I guess it's just based on video quality. About the sprites, don't worry about the dress, I can probably do that. However, I can only do minor coloring (I've managed to color the hair on Samus' Super Metroid sprites purple to match the comic) and so I may not be able to do the shoes. For the Spazer, we can just either make custom graphics (nah, let's not) or reuse the Super graphics like they did for the X and SA-X. For the elevator we can just rip it and edit it so that it isn't looking like a JPG file. I hate those. Also, I don't think we need to do much about the Navigation Room, as the background is no different than the final, and we just have to add the platform in Save Stations. For "Sector 7" (that unknown location, any ideas?) we can just use the tiles in the image, tweak them and then make some more tiles or edit existing ones. For the flowing objects we can edit the sprites of the Morph Ball that the Chozo Statue has. Maybe they can be storage containers? No matter what you do, it's always good when it's finished. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) OOOH! Wait a second! I found some of the beta screens from Gamefaqs: http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/gbadvance/image/516709.html Click "next page" three or so times. They are not of any immense quality, but I'm certain I can rip a lot from these! What I'm able to find: SA-X, orange protodroid, ladder, skree, hangar bay, geron air system, some X, spazer, heart monitor, energy meter, navigation room and zombie researcher. Though there's no everything we need, this is good for starters. As for the sprites not included in these (dress, shoes, elevator and the unknown place(look's restricted lab to me). As for the glowing objects, I'm almost certain the're one of the Fusion's enemies. I mean the ones Samus encounters after she gets stuck in the elevator on the main deck, it seems there's no article about it... And thank you for the compliment :) It is always much nicer to work when you know at least someone appreciates my work! Do you mind if I check the zombie researcher next? Or do you want the spazer? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 06:40, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hm... the zombies... personally I like their looks in the beta version... it makes them look... more dead, if you know what I mean. Decaying, yes, that's it! :) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:58, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I agree with your coloring opinion entirely! About the Zombie Researcher, if you look this image: http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/Betaresearcherframes.png you notice that the beta one's head is entirely of different shape. I could now either: Just recolor the official one with beta's colors (easy, takes little time), or I could try fitting the beta's head to the official one's recolored sprites (challenging, takes time, no guaranteed success). To make this even harder, I have only two whole sprites and one partial (the one on the left, though it may be hard to notice) for reference. I'd need additional images with more frames, but aside from that single screenshot I've used so far, I believe there are none available in the Internet. So in case you want the beta head, could you take me some more of those mighty screenshots? :D [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 19:03, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Don't bother with the head, I can probably fix that up with some of my "spriting magic" if you know what I mean :P --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:13, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :All right :D I'll come back to you with the recolor as soon as possible! [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 07:16, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I can't believe I forgot to mention that the sleeves are also a bit different, but that'd be a breeze to edit, so unless you've got something against it, I'll do that too. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 07:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, nothing. I've got nothing against it. Feel free! :) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry this is taking a bit long, but I just got a new computer and its installation is not yet fully complete. But I'm fairly sure I'll able to return to this project tomorrow, if not today. I'm almost done with the palette, and I'm already working on the sleeves. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 07:31, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :That's fine, I can wait. :) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC) So, what, your remaking this as a game? That's pretty awesome. Will it be down loadable via interweb? It's the one, the only, the amaaazing [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] !!! :No, this is a ROM hack. But I don't actually yet know how to use the Fusion editor, so I'll learn once we have all the graphics we need. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:12, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, a little update: http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/Betaresearcherprogression.png I made the sleeves in the beta style, but to make them consistent with the other frames, I think I'll have to edit them a bit. Would you prefer to have or not to have those blue lines in the final edit? It might be hard to guess their places though, since we haven't too much reference... But at least the coloring is complete. My Internet connection has been poor lately, so I have to apologize my long absence. Any constructive comments would be appreciated! [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 18:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :That's fine. Edit the sprites if you feel like it, and I'll try to fit the head. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:12, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Update: http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/Betaresearcherframes-1.png I made the sleeves whole, like in the beta, but left the purple lines away, since I can't really guess where they'd be. Additionally, I'm still missing three fourths of the frames. I thought I'd edit the outlines to the sleeves, since they are sort of missing right now. I myself really like where this is going. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 10:53, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Haha cool. Listen, I'm going on vacation today, and I'll be away for the rest of the week. I will give you your next task when I get back (or you can choose one for yourself :P). Thanks, --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Actually I'll be busy writing a physics report about radiation for some time, but before starting that, I finished the researcher: http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/Betaresearcherframes-2.png I hope you like it! Oh, and I thought that if you edit the beta head to it, we could upload the sheet to Metroid: Fan Mission. What do you say? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 11:50, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I do like it, and sure, we should upload them to MFM! We can advertise the project and maybe even recruit more people! (Ièm on vacation still, but I am using my uncles computer, which is french, which is why there is not much punctuation. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Righty! How's the head? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 07:40, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I haven't started it yet (o_O) cause I'm finishing up Aether navigation with Exterminator, but I'll get right on it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:34, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, right! I'm in no hurry. Being busy in Arwingpedia. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 18:33, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I tried fitting it today, it looked like a face mask :/ we'll have to use the head in the final version. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:02, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Oh... Too bad. I'll see if I could do it. In case I fail too, what would be needed next? http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/TP/A.gif'' DarkSamus89 'http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/TP/A.gif 10:54, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Try the dress next. --[[User:RoyboyX|R'''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :...What exactly about it :D The death animation, or the palette or what? http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/TP/A.gif'' DarkSamus89 'http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/TP/A.gif 15:37, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The death animation. Not the endings (yet) cause that will take A LOT of work. --[[User:RoyboyX|R'''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 15:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. Care to capture the frames for me? As a side-note, I think Nintendo's been lazy with editing the researcher's head. If you look the attack frames, aside from the two first and two last frames, the head is really small. Looks almost out of proportion. Haven't tried editing the head yet, but when I'm less busy, I'll try it. http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/TP/A.gif'' DarkSamus89 'http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/TP/A.gif 08:53, March 22, 2010 (UTC) http://www.flickr.com/photos/23239592@N06/4454153024/ Hotlinked from ma older bro's Flickr account. If you're wondering about the other side, why I didn't include the other side is because they're the same sprites, just reversed (those guys were such lazy asses) so if you want to edit those so that it doesn't have to be reversed, go ahead. But you don't have to. --[[User:RoyboyX|R'''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:08, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Oookay. I'll try this as soon as possible. http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/TP/A.gif'' DarkSamus89 'http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/TP/A.gif 07:32, March 24, 2010 (UTC) i tried editing the beta head to the researcher, aaaand here's the result: http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/Betaresearcherframes-3.png It turned out great, in my opinion. I thought I'd upload this to M:FM some time soon. Would it be an adequate way to credit you, if I just write "Credit to RoyBoy for the Metroid Fusion beta images!" to the foot of the image? http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/TP/A.gif DarkSamus89 http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/TP/A.gif 12:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :What do you say? I think M:FM is going to update soon, so I'd have to upload it fast, because they update only once in a few months! http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/TP/A.gif DarkSamus89 http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/TP/A.gif 18:19, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, it did turn out well. And of course you can upload them. But call me Royboy and not RoyBoy, that's a mistake a lot of people make lol --[[User:RoyboyX|R'''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha, all right, I won't forget to call you that! I'll upload it as soon as I get home! Oh, and thanks! I'll move on to the skirt as soon as I possibly can! http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/TP/A.gif'' DarkSamus''89 '''http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/TP/A.gif 07:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Gltich Should it be noted or should it die? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5CbMlXbAs4&feature=grec (Metroid101 21:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC)) Yes, yes it should. --[[User:RoyboyX|R'''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Should what? Die or be mentioned? Please be clearer.--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 00:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Should be mentioned, that's what I meant. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Fusion Beta I would help if I knew anything about game hacking and whatnot. However, if you do find something I can help with, gimme a shout PLEASE! It seems really interesting so I'd like to be a part of it. Maybe you can send me a version? [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 19:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Was there really a dress in the "beta"? Or did you make that up? I'd rather have the Fusion Bikini as the suitless. Meh, it's your game. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 19:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello? You never responded to the above comments. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 20:30, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, she was wearing a dress in the beta. Didn't you notice the gallery above? Look at the second prerelease trailer, and pause at the end. She is wearinhg a dress. And it looks hella hot on her. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ahem. Your'e an admin now, Royboy. Please refrain from this type of thing. Or you shall be vaporised okey. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:22, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, can you really blame me? I mean, Samus is supposed to be hot, right? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 18:24, March 14, 2010 (UTC) VANDALIZING EXTRAORDINAIR! Some unregistered contributor just put Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga under games... THAT ISN'T EVEN METROID! Please get rid of it. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 19:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, that isn't vandalism. Samus has dialogue in the code and was supposed to appear at a cafe but a downgraded version of the item she gives you appeared in the final. We also have pages for Kid Icarus, Famicom Wars and Galactic Pinball, all of which have some relation to Metroid. See here to find more games that need creation. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) It said nothing about Samus or Metroid in the page. I found it irrelevant from what he put on the page. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 21:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Space Dragon Umm... I don't fully understand what you're asking me? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 13:50, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, sure. The deletion notification is meant to be a red link anyway. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 14:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back... I fixed up another Roy Dane image for ya' ;). Consider it your welcome back present.Feel free to undue it if you want, of course. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. Last night I was sleep deprived; that's why I wasn't thinking at all. But don't expect a ton of new edits. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 12:50, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :So... you like it then? lol. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:05, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmm? Recent History shows that you edited my talk page. Is there anything that you wanted? Mr kmil No, I was just removing a red link. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 23:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm really sorry for kinda Flaming you :( ... I'm trying to get Alien Fans to get that page looking good. (Metroid101) Alright, I know... if I was allowed to watch the movies I would help on that page. But I'm only 16, so I won't be allowed to watch them. IMPORTANT INFORMATION THAT I HAVE FOUND! THERE ARE SOME THINGS SCRAPPED FROM PRIME THAT WE SHOULD BRING TO LIGHT, AS FOUND IN THIS PICTURE! Charge Meter Spazer Beam Super Metroid symbols for beams Charge beam sucks stuff from open parts in beam cannon I find it very important, but I was wondering if this is worth another game hack? [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 21:21, March 1, 2010 (UTC) It is very important. And until a way to rig/edit a model, I can't make a hack of a 3-D game. Model replacement is possible, yes, but I don't know how I could make a model in MP1 style. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Official Website How are you getting this stuff? Are you using the Time traveler site?--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 01:22, March 2, 2010 (UTC) The Internet Archive? Blech! No. I found an active link. Can you help with this? It's kind of tiring. Here's the link: http://www.metroid.com/prime/popup_flash.html --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll try.--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 03:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Woosh! And to think I could only manage three! Well, that's "super missile", "puddle spore", and "stone toad" for ya. --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 03:41, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! You are a lifesaver! Now I got to finish this project. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Cheeto Beam? I don't know about that. It seems really close to the proxy deal I was talking about last night. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 16:43, March 2, 2010 (UTC) LoZ? Wh ydid you make a page for the OoT Master Quest?--[[User:DekutullaZM|'''''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|''tulla]] 01:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I was redirecting it to List of cameos and crossovers but I accidentally made a page for it. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:45, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Well, I suppose that makes sense...Hey, d'you know if there's a scan site for echoes like there is for MP? [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 01:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) There is. I remember going to the site a while ago and finding a bit of salvagable info, but of course I didn't think I would need it later on... *groans* I don't know if there's any active links any where. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:57, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Malicious Code? Uhh, since when have GIMP XCF images been malicious code? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Featured User-Hood! I'M ON THE FEATURED USERS LIST! WOO!!!! This is only the beginning, however. I SHALL PREVAIL! (well, I know I won't be an admin for awhile. I need more actual edits instead of talk edits.... -_- Man, I suck...) [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 00:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, well, I'm above you, and only 5 of the users above me aren't Admins, so there, Mr. Bragger. BURN! BURN BURN BURN BURN BURN BURN BURN!!!! I am deeply sorry, but I am not in control. Flamed ya! tjyrxcvjbkchxgcfhvjbknb,jvghfc...I feel sorry FastLizard4, who knew what a menace you created when you gave me rollback...--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 03:01, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I apologize. Really. I just don't like it when you brag, TD. I had to get that out of my system. Admins, please don't eat me...--[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 03:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) SM interviews hi, i am just wondering if you have gotten permission to add the interview sections (from SM) on this site. Where did you get the interview sections from? the Mdb? If that is the case I am the one who scanned and added them there. So I would like you to ask before taking my work please. thanks, PS. your doing an excellent job so far btw. :) VGM 14:32, March 11, 2010 (UTC) You are VGM? Ah, I see! Well, it actually wasn't me that added those interview sections. Talk to User:ChozoBoy about that. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yup that be me. Ok Thanks for the update. I uploaded them for the Mdb only. But if ChozoBoy got permission then thats fine. I shall ask him. VGM ROYBOY!!!!!! .....ROYBOY!!!!!!!! Lol. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) History of Wikitroid I enjoyed reading this page. It's humourous and fairly accurate as well. Have you considered adding it to the list of links when you welcome a User? I think that would be cool. I'm not too sure about the last heading, but I still think the page on a whole is good. Keep creating original stuff! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I never actually considered adding it to the welcome template, but I think I can try to add it (not too good at making/editing templates). And about the last heading, I've had a bit of a tense relationship with the other wiki (on an admin's talk and the talk for Blood of the Chozo). I can just say ignore the last bheading, and only read it if you so wish. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 18:17, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm back! Well, for Spring Break anyway. I'm going to inform Fastlizard real quick. I'll see ya 'round! [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 22:57, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :PS: Look on your creation's section at Webling. What do you mean that I said I created it? I said that I created Ing Webtrap. :) OH, right :P. Come on IRC. I'll fill you in on what's been going on. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:33, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm on. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 00:41, March 15, 2010 (UTC) How the blazes do you type messages?! [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 00:45, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, e-mail me instead. (and please tell me how to do this) [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 00:50, March 15, 2010 (UTC) That white box at the bottom of the screen. You type in that. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:52, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Talk Pages I see your'e busy getting rid of red links lately. I just wanted you to know that Talk pages do not need creating, me and ChozoBoy came to this deciscion a while ago. It wastes time on other edits that could be made. Keep up the good work. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:47, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :I was afraid someone would notice. I know about that decision (saw the wars between PH and CB and Ex's intervention). The only reason I made those talk pages is because of this: if an article needs a cleanup, a link to it's talk page will be shown on the template. If it doesn't exist, then it will appear in the Wanted Pages. And because the RfAs are what they are, their talks also appear in the wanted pages. So I am creating them to remove them. If and only if the article needs a cleanup and it lacks a talk do I make the talk page. Know what I mean? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:27, March 17, 2010 (UTC) re:To finish MP2 navigation Sounds good to me. Of course, I am also going to work on Dark Torvus. In fact, I'm starting already. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 01:56, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'll start early tomorrow on my half. I have a cold right now, so I'm going to hit the hay soon to try and get rid of it. Bai --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:58, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, there are eight rooms left in Dark Torvus. Take your pick o' four. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 02:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :You have a cold? Alright, I'll pray for ya. I'll see ya 'round! [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 02:01, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Haha, it ain't serious, but it's been incredibly annoying >:(. In Dark Torvus I'll take Crypt, Undertransit 1 and 2 and Undertemple Shaft. Lotta Us there :P --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:03, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Check that, I accidentally started writing down the rooms on your half, so I guess the halves we get will be reversed :D --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:04, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :) So I get the ones you mentioned above? [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 02:07, March 18, 2010 (UTC) No I mean the ones for the Ing Hive. It's late, I get crazy :D --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:08, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I don't want to mother you (how manly...), but get a good night's sleep. (We don't want you acting like this in the mornin' :D ) [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 02:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay Roy, we are almost finished with MP2 rooms! We only have your half of Torvus and Hive left. Did you want me to work backwards on the list so we can finish faster? [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 22:01, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I've got all my Torvus rooms down and some of the Hive ones, I'll finish the Hive up tomorrow. I'll put Torvus up now. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:04, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ?? Can you by any chance get on IRC? I've got some mighty good news that you might like to hear. (Lol) [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 14:53, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Same business... ↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑ [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 14:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Hive cache 2 Could you look at you MP2 map in Ing Hive for Hive Cache 2. I found 1 and 3, but not 2. My guess is that it's Hive Ammo Station. [[User:The Exterminator|The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 19:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I didn't see Hive Cache 3 on my map. If you remember the door that you can't open when you get the Spider Ball, come back to it, open it, and go through the portal, and you're in Hive Cache 2. I use the Wii version for navigating, so it might have been an error in the original. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:54, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, because that room you mentioned is 3 on the Gamecube. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 19:56, March 18, 2010 (UTC) User Page The third paragraph of your user page seems...shall we say "inspired" by the beginning of mine? :| [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:59, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Eh, it's something we share in common, my friend :D --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:18, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Prime rooms Sorry, but you need to find someone more knowledgeable on that game. I'm doing Metroid Prime 2. Plus, that list of rooms is incomplete, as in the links go to disambiguations instead of their actual article. And I can't go over the map because this is my last day. I'm just trying to help in other stuff that doesn't cost too much time right now. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 16:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: IRC (#2) I would if I wanted to, but I have a research paper that needs to be dealt with now. Sorry. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 23:31, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Quoting a manual I wonder if there are any guidelines regarding booklet/manual quotations? I've seen people use at least 3 different styles: "Quote", "Quote", and "Quote". I use the last one myself, but since there are so many ways I have ask. And I didn't find a direct answer in Wiki help. http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/TP/A.gif'' DarkSamus89 'http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/TP/A.gif 09:53, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Talk:Samus_Aran's_Final_Cry '''ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:27, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::...I'm glad someone answered, but how is it relevant to my question (if it's meant to be...)? http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/TP/A.gif'' DarkSamus89 'http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/TP/A.gif 08:08, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::lol, we use "Quote". CB wanted me to go there I think. --[[User:RoyboyX|R'''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 11:43, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Suspected something like that, lol :D But thanks for the answer! http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/TP/A.gif'' DarkSamus''89 'http://i456.photobucket.com/albums/qq286/DarkSamus89/TP/A.gif 08:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) RBX, what happened to holding off on the Japanese titled songs? You decided that you were going to just do one and then you kept making them. 'ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:50, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Are you referring to Record of Samus? If so, it was just one tonight, plus the MDb isn't answering my post in the forum. Also, wish me a happy birthday, it was yesterday. I'm 17. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Today you made that, but you've you made several others in addition since then. such as Samus Aran's Final Cry and the two VS Metroid Prime ones. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC #3 Title says it all. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 22:50, March 29, 2010 (UTC) A Blue Slime has appeared. What happened after I left? Signed, [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 03:10, March 31, 2010 (UTC) P.S: You're apartment in Sweden was upgraded to an apartment in Normandy! IRC #∞ Come on IRC so I can eat you for pinging me a number of times equal to ∞. :P. Not really, but it is about something important. Best if you came ASAP. 'RAN1'''{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 21:08, April 3, 2010 (UTC)